User talk:DragonStorm
YAY! You appear to be the first person who lives in the same area as I do, let alone the same country. Flechette 07:43, 15 October 2007 (UTC) lol australia FTW. My guild is also sort of based here--DragonStorm 07:44, 15 October 2007 (UTC) That's nice to hear. I have a feeling that australians should be given their own separate server, possibly in GW2. We have an reasonably large amount of aussies who play in euro or american servers, it's hard to get a party when your on the other side of the world to them quite a few times out of ten. Flechette 07:53, 15 October 2007 (UTC) I get really annoyed when that happens! silly europeans/americans are all asleep when i play--DragonStorm 06:13, 16 October 2007 (UTC) If anyone knows any good elite armour plz tell me. i need sum and cant decied wat 2 get :( --DragonStorm 07:33, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Xas is an Aussie too :) (T/ ) 07:36, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Why don't you try Asuran Armor, that looks nice :) Schnupfen 07:56, 16 October 2007 (UTC) I don't believe to of known or seen him say he was an aussie. meh, maybe I should make a list of people who are aussies and they can sign on my userpage. Call me down to earth (no pun intended), I prefer granite armor. The only "elite" armor I ever want/got is Ranger norn. Flechette 09:08, 16 October 2007 (UTC) "I very occasionally log on but the Aussie GvG scene is really dead" on talkpage is all you need to hear :) Oh, and IMO best Ele armor is Stormforged (non-elite) for females; and Pyromancer (either) for males. (T/ ) 09:37, 16 October 2007 (UTC) He could be involved in Aussie gvg? doesn't mean you have to be an aussie, just an insom, thats all. Pyro is real good, dyed yellow, of course. Flechette 09:41, 16 October 2007 (UTC) No, really, I've been around longer than that. I know he's Aussie because he's said so himself, to other Aussies too (can't recall others). You could dig through his Talk archives, but it's easier to just trust me :P (T/ ) 09:47, 16 October 2007 (UTC) *Trusts entrophy's word* (damned bullet points) Flechette 09:49, 16 October 2007 (UTC) You always misspell my username :( (T/ ) 09:50, 16 October 2007 (UTC) That's because I always think about chaos. Flechette 09:55, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Gwen Userbox Lol. Could I steal that? Pretty please? :) --Shadowcrest 03:11, 9 December 2007 (UTC) yeah, you can have it. I'm just glad i'm not the only one annoyed at gwens complaining. lol --DragonStorm 03:12, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Gwen annoys me with all her anti-Charr stuff. Yeah I'd feel bad for her and all, but she doesn't have to preach it to everyone 24/7... and ty for the box.--Shadowcrest 03:14, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Tags If you put the tag between "My Characters" and whatever else, it won't be all weird looking like that. I'd have fixed it, but I don't touch user pages without express permission --Powersurge360 06:44, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks :) --DragonStorm 06:51, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::No problem. Just a heads up, I'm gonna suck the life out of your userbox coding to learn how to use it, so if you see me coding anything like you be sure to force me into giving you credit. --Powersurge360 06:57, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC)